kndfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Adventures of the KND
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Cartoon Network officially announced it on February 16, 2007, although staff confirmed it on December 8, 2006. The crossover aired on November 11, 2007. Overview In the crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Billy wears his dad's lucky pants but accidentally gets Grim's scythe into it and can't get it out. Synopsis When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants", despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Kids Next Door since "they're cheap." The KND soon arrive (Billy is confused by this, stating he tried to call the Power Puff Girls"), and they find they need 2x4 Technology, so Numbuh 1 dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of Sector V take Billy to the KND Deep Sea Base to fix the pants. Mandy comes to Billy's house, and knows that Numbuh 1 is not Billy. Mandy captures Numbuh 1, and tortures him until Numbuh 1 tells Mandy everything about the KND. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are flying Billy to the Deep Sea Base, and they get an urgent message that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are using a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Sector V reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the delightful machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Delightful Children (who only ran inside the machine to pull Billy out) into a being called the "Delightful Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Numbuh 1 for Billy. In a sudden show of pain, Grim senses that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Numbuh 1 realizes that he is talking about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Numbuh 2. Sector V returns to the Moonbase, where they find Mandy disguised as Numbuh 1. Only Numbuh 5 and later, Numbuh 362 knew that she's an impostor, but since nobody else does, Mandy convinces everyone that Numbuh 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy becomes ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator) and told Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 362 caught the same virus she did and had her quarantined (it is likely that Numbuh 362 was not happy with Mandy's proposed changes to the KND and realized Numbuh 5 was right). On the way to the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Grim are attacked by Numbuh 60 in which they are in restricted airspace but doesn't realize its Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at the Moonbase, where Grim finds out that Numbuh 1 isn't Billy, and Mandy imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues fusing with children, so after escaping, Numbuh 1 and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4, comes into the battle. Mandy's robot begins to lose until Numbuh 1 and Grim show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other kids inside it. Mandy is taken away by the KND, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge. Everything goes back to the way it was, except for Numbuh 1, mistaken by Numbuh 3 and Billy's dad for Billy, is taking away by Billy's Dad who plans on to punishing him for taking his lucky pants. Meanwhile, Billy, who is dressed like Numbuh 1, plans to make changes to the KND only for the KND to throw various items at him in response to prevent what happened that day. Character List *'Operative Debuts': None *'Villain Debuts': Mandy and The Delightful Reaper *'Ally Debuts': Billy, Grim and Billy's Dad *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 362 *Grim - secondary protagonist *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *The Delightful Reaper *Numbuh 20,000 *'Cameos': Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Fred Fredburger,Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 71.562 and several unnamed scientists *'Locations': Billy's House, Moonbase and Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *'2x4 Technology': M.U.S.K.E.T., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., S.P.I.C.E.R. and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *'Villain Technology': M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., Delightfulization Chamber, and Headband Rocket *'Ally Technology': Bone of Barnicles References to Other Cartoon Network Shows *The movie was entitled as The Amazing Colossal Crossover, due to various Cartoon Network characters showing up. *Ed, Edd n Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. Their scam was "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixer" and Eddy can briefly be seen popping out the Delightful reaper when it's defeated. *When the KND arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" The girls also appear as three of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper when it is defeated. *When Mandy tortures Numbuh 1, Fred Fredburger says, "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends." This refers to the other Cartoon Network shows My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, respectively. *When the Delightful Reaper is assimilating kids, various KND and Billy & Mandy characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Rainbow Monkeys or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Pud'n is seen being beaten up by Sperg as The Tommy comes to the rescue. *When the kids forming to create the Delightful Reaper are dissembled, characters from several Cartoon Network shows come flying out: ** Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey ** Mac and Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory ** Andy Johnson from Squirrel Boy ** The Powerpuff Girls ** Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy *When Mandy gets captured, she says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Kids Next Door!" parodying a catchphrase from Scooby-Doo. It should be noted that the phrase was parodied on Billy and Mandy a few times before. *In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Ed, Edd 'n Mandy '''(crossover of Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** ''Evil Camp Carne'' (crossover of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne) ** ''Class of Numbuh 3000'' (crossover of Class of 3000 and Codename: Kids Next Door) ** ''My Gym Partner's a Mandark'' (crossover of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory) ** ''Samurai Mac'' '(crossover of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack) *Eddy seems to know the existence of the Kids Next Door, judging that he knows he lives in a cartoon, and spreads over the knowledge of Cartoon Network. This show was infamous for breaking the fourth wall throughout its existence. Quotes Billy: Hey, You're not the Powerpuff Girls! Numbuh 1: All right. Phase one complete (hears doorbell) Uh...(clears throat and in his Billy voice) I'll get it! Hello! Mandy: Who are you? Numbuh 1 (in Billy's goofy laughing): I'm Billy! Mandy: No, you're not. What have you done to him? Numbuh 1 (in his normal voice): I told you... (Mandy slaps him on the tomato) Hey! (Mandy slaps him again) Stop that (Mandy slaps him again) I...(Mandy slapped him several times) Mandy: Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I've enough with you. Numbuh 1: I'd like to see you try! Numbuh 2: Uh, Numbuh 5? Do you think it was a good idea to leave Billy alone in the ship. Numbuh 5: Do you want to go back and stay with him? Numbuh 2: Good point. Billy (to the Delightful Children): Excuse me, are you in line for the bathroom? DCFDTL: Why no (shows Billy the Delightfulization Chamber, mistaking it for the bathroom). Go right ahead. Billy: Thank you (runs into the chamber)! DCFDTL: You're wel- (finally notices) HEY! That's not a bathroom! Numbuh 4: Ah crud, what is Billy doing? Numbuh 5: Challenging you for fool of the month! Fred Fredburger: Um, can I come out of the TV? I gotta make poo-poo. Mandy: I want her found and locked up yesterday. Numbuh 4: Aw, I had plans that day. Computer Voice: Mandy New Dictator Manned Robot; Monkeys And Nice Doggies Relax On Bodies of Turtles. Mandy: (angrily) What kind of acronym is that? Numbuh 3: Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I would have come up with a better one! Harold: (grabbing Numbuh 1 disguised as Billy by the ear): There you are! You are in big trouble for taking my pants, Billy. Numbuh 1: But I'm not Billy! Harold: Oh, I'm not falling for that one again, mister! Numbuh 3: That Billy is a weird kid. Numbuh 362: Totally. Hey, where's Numbuh 1? Billy: (Dressed up as Numbuh 1 and speaking with a British accent) Right here! And there's going to be some changes around here...(The other kids throw various objects at him) Ow, ooh, ow, ow, ow, oooh! No, I was just kidding! Oow, ow, oooh, ow... Trivia *This was the third time in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy referring to Codename: Kids Next Door, the first two times being in the Cartoon Network invaded Billy and Mandy special "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon", where Billy says "Hey, this isn't Codename: Kids Next Door, but it's just as mesmerizing though". The other is when the alien cardboard cutouts show Numbuh 2 along with Billy's Dad, Mac, Bloo, Ed, and Dexter. *This may prove that all of the Cartoon Network shows featured in this special are in one intertwined universe. *It is unknown how Billy's Dad found the KND Moonbase or how he was able to get to it. It is also unknown how he was able to access the moonbase due to the fact that he is an adult. **This episode may not be canon and merely made only for entertainment, not to add to the continuity of the Kids Next Door television series. *When the intro song is over, Mr. (Tom) Warburton is called Maxwell Warburton and Maxwell Atoms is called Mr. Atoms. * The Delightful Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." It could also be a spoof of The Borg from Star Trek, as whenever their seen, they say "You will be assimilated" to whoever they come across. The 'assimilate' phrase was also used multiple times by the Billy robot in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy TV special "Big Boogey Adventure". * This is the second time Numbuh 3 has appeared in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy universe. The first was in Big Boogey Adventure, where she was the replacement Grim Reaper until Grim was able to get his job back. * Numbuh 1 mentions that it is Sunday when these events occur, giving some explanation as to why all the children were out and about instead of in school. * Numbuh 5 was shown to be the most alarmed when the Delightful Reaper assimilated Numbuh 2. Her reaction to what happened after he was freed was not shown * It is revealed that Eddy apparently knows about the KND, despite not meeting them. * This is the second movie in which Heinrich von Marzipan, Mushi Sanban, Cuppa Joe, Principal Smelling, the Teen Ninjas, & The Cheese Shoguns do not appear in. * Aka Cartoons, production company for Ed, Edd n Eddy, did the cameo scene for the episode requested by Atoms and Warburton. * The crossover was made since Tom and Maxwell were good friends and worked on each others' shows. Both of the distinctive animation styles were intact but some of the KND aspects such as the ground shaking when someone yells are implied more. * Billy is responsible for the delightful Reaper's creation and yet he wasn't apprehended like Mandy. * This is the first Kids Next Door episode where someone breaks the fourth wall Goofs * At one point, the rest of the Delightful Reaper says to Billy "I wish I'd never assimilated you in the first place!" Technically, they didn't assimilate him, as he was part of the Delightful Reaper when it first formed. * When Numbuh 4 was talking to Numbuh 3, her outfit changed from pink to green. * Numbuh 2's goggles changed from yellow to black 8 times. * The blonde delightful girl's bow was missing 7 times. * The operatives are mispronounced "Numbah" instead of "Numbuh". * This is in a different canon than that of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, due to that in the game, they said they were from other universes. * After Mandy got assimilated, Irwin's hair color changed to light brown. * Mandy should've known the Kids Next Door existed because she met Numbuh 3 and Billy mentioned their show. * Grim should have known Numbuh 1 was not Billy in the first place since Numbuh 1 is more smarter than Billy. Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Long Episodes Category:Crossover